Historia de un Secuestro
by Yoshy MB
Summary: Yui, es una niña que esta en la etapa de la inocencia. Sus padres dueños de un negocio que piensa extenderse. A pesar de eso la familia es muy unida. Ella siempre recibió amor por parte de todos Pero la suerte de Yui se vera afectada un día antes de navidad cuando unos tipos la secuestran de forma brutal. ¿Como terminara este secuestro?
1. PROLOGO

**Hola una vez mas... traigo una historia totalmente distinta a la anterior.**

**Espero les guste uwu ya que es uno de mis generos favoritos. Es una historia que yo hize, solo la adapte a Diabolik Lovers ((La mama y el papa son OC's ewe ))**

**Bueno, espero y les guste**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Vamos, mi pequeña. Lograba escuchar su voz, pero entre la neblina no lograba distinguir de dónde provenía. De pronto apareció_

_La mujer que estaba frente a ella era su madre, para ella la mejor. Siempre era cariñosa con ella y la mimaba. Miraba aquellos ojos caramelo que tanto la distinguían, los notaba tristes. La mujer abrió los brazos invitándola a ir con ella._

_La nena fue corriendo alegremente. Amaba a su madre, no quería verla triste. Quería protegerla. Abrazó a la mujer lo más fuerte que le permitían sus propias fuerzas. _

_Aquella mujer de cabellos rubios corresponde aquel abrazo con la misma intensidad. Sin poder controlarse más lloró. Atrayendo a la nena más a ella. Sentía que si la soltaba desparecería. _

_La nena sin saber la razón exacta de aquello, lloró de la misma manera que la madre._

_Ninguna quería soltar aquel abrazó. No querían dejar de sentir la presencia de la otra._

_Pero… no todo dura para siempre. No todo… tiene un "Felices para siempre"._

_De pronto el pasaje se tornó grisáceo. La niebla despareció. La nena y la mujer fueron bruscamente separadas por unos hombres que usaban mascara._

_La nena pataleaba. Luchaba por volver con su madre. _

_Aquella mujer también. Gritaba. _

_Un hombre de casi la misma edad que la mujer apareció. Golpeo a aquellos tipos. Pero… otro apareció tras él dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente_

_La madre de la niña soltó un chillido desgarrador. Se sentía impotente. Aquel hombre que ella desconocía aun la sostenía. Podía escuchar los gritos de la nena. Miró a aquel que era su marido en el suelo, sangrando. Se preguntaba por qué razón le pasaba esto._

_Pronto aquel tipo que había golpeado a su marido le tapó la boca un trapo y la obligo a inhalar de este. Intentó no hacerlo. Pero… pronto cayó en un sueño profundo._

_El llanto de la nena era desolador. Se podía notar que quería volver con ellos. Deseaba que aquello no fuese más que un sueño. La nena, estaba triste, sentía un dolor que cualquier niño de 9 años sentiría si viera que es separado de sus padres de aquella forma. Pronto sintió como le tapaban la poca con un trapo. Y seguido de eso le cubrían la cabeza con una bolsa de tela. La ataron de manos y pies. Dejándola totalmente inmóvil._

_La nena no dejaba de llorar. Le preguntaba a dios ¿Por qué había pasado aquello? Le juraba a aquel ser de existencia invisible que se portaría bien. Pero… ella no sabía que no todas las personas son buenas. _

_Que hay mucha gente que le desea mal a otros e incluso, que los provoca_

Desperté agitada. Aquel sueño regresaba. Miré a mí alrededor. Reí amargamente

-¿Sueño? – Suspire con pesar y mire hacia a aquella puerta. La única cosa que me separaba del mundo real – Hace mucho que paso. Ya no recuerdo ni cómo eran—La puerta se abrió lentamente. Sabía que vendría por mí.

-¿Ya has despertado?—La voz era inconfundible. Era uno de los chicos que estaban tras de esto. Su nombre hasta donde yo sabía era Ayato. Nunca lograba verlo. No podía.

Si él se quitaba aquella mascara. A mí me tapaba los ojos.

-Si—Conteste secamente.

-Bien. Si no quieres hablar me iré – Salió de la habitación. Me sentí mejor. Él se encargaba de mí. Me traía la comida. Pero solo eso. De vez en cuando me traen ropa nueva.

-Buenos días pedazo de mierda – Pronto entro otro tipo de voz más grave. No conteste— ¡Contéstame! – Ordeno. Sentí que se acercaba.

-Buenos… ¿Qué tienen de buenos? – Aquel asqueroso hombre rio. Se sentó al lado de mi "cama". Colocó su mano sobre la mía. La quite.

-Pero que modales son esos, señorita –Podía sentir su mirada sobre todo mi cuerpo. Pero no podía hacer nada. Nunca he podido hacerlo…

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado u.u**_

_**dejen reviews n.n no sean malas porfa!**_

_**Sin mas... Beshitos de chocolate**_


	2. 1: Como todo comenzo

**Konichiwa n.n/**

**Waa! shorare... sentí orgullo de escritora okno :| Pero.. encerio gracias por el apoyo. Contestare sus reviews nwn**

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

**hanna: _Pronto sabrás que pasara con Yui, no te desesperes. Contestando a tu pregunta... No, Yui no siempre sera de esa edad. Como la historia lo cuenta desde los 9... pos va creciendo xD_**

**LOLITA GOTICA: Me gusta que te guste nwn. Se que el inicio fue un poco confuso, me disculpo por eso. Si Ayato, ya sabes lo voluble que es... pero así lo amamos ;9. Te llevaras un gran sorpresa cuando sepas quien fue :3**

** .yui21: Aquí el segundo cap ;9 Disfrútalo nwn**

**Hana-Chan: Pos... aquí esta el capi. Espero te guste n.n**

**roxy-chan94: Gracias, me alegra que te guste :3 . Pero seguirás con la intriga Gomenasai **

**Elinash1: Pos sigo e.e**

**nachi123: Si... para que veas que soy buena persona solo te diré que no son vampiros ewe... el porque se sabrá después. Como dije antes... te sorprenderas al saber quien fue... pero no ahora nwn . Jajaja esa ultima me mato xD. Quizas... no la había pensado xD. Gracias y espero disfrutes este capi :3**

**Flor Carmesi: Me alegra que te guste. Aqui el siguente capitulo para aminorar o aumentar tus ansias owo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.- _Como todo comenzó…_**

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos miel, caminaba por el centro comercial tomada de la mano de una nena de unos nueve años. Que a lo lejos se veía igual a ella de no ser por la pequeña diferencia del color de sus ojos; se podría decir que era su versión en pequeño.

La nena miraba cada tienda con emoción. La joven, miraba a la nena. La inocencia de aquella menor iluminaba su vida.

El centro comercial estaba totalmente decorado con cosas navideñas. Había hombres de nieva, arbolitos de navidad, duendes en todos los puestos y claro un Santa Claus que era esperado por docenas de niños que esperaban impacientes en una enorme fila.

-Yui – Llamó a la menor con gentileza. La nena la miro - ¿Quieres pasar a ver a Santa Claus? – Se agacho para quedar a la altura de la mini rubia. Los ojos de esta se llenaron de emoción y asintió sin poder esconder su emoción – Bien, vamos – Volvió a tomar la mano de su hija y la llevo al final de la hilera.

-Mamá – La nena jalo un poco el suéter de su madre, para llamar su atención. Su vocecita era apenas audible entre el bullicio de la gente que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Si mi pequeña?—Bajo su vista a la nena y le sonrió con calidez. La nena le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te quiero – Su madre sintió felicidad al escuchar aquellas palabras. Para ella significaban mucho. La nena se abrazó a sus piernas. Ella la abrazo por los hombros hasta donde daba su mano. Y la atrajo a su costado.

-Yo también, mi pequeña – Susurró. La fila pronto se hizo más pequeña y pasó la nena.

Lo que ni la nena, ni la madre sabían. Es que aquel tipo, haría de sus vidas una miseria total y las sumergiría en la desesperación.

Cuando la nena bajo del regazo de Santa. Su madre la esperaba al otro lado. La tomo de la mano y siguieron su camino.

-¿Ya sabes que regalarle a papá? – Le pregunto con una voz alegre.

-Shi—Contesto la nena igual que la madre

-¿Así…? ¿Qué?—La subió a una silla y espero que le respondiera. La nena le hizo un gesto de silencio y se acercó a su madre. Miro hacia los lados y dijo.

-Un álbum de fotos—susurró en el oído de la joven.

-Cierto – Hizo un chasquido con los dedos – Dime… ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? – Miro a su hija con fingida sorpresa.

-No lo sé mamá – La nena se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno… vamos por el regalo de tu papá – Bajo a la nena y se dirigieron a una librería.

-¿Crees que a papá le guste mi regalo? – Pregunto nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, cualquier cosa que venga de su linda hija le gustara—Dijo viendo hacia enfrente con cuidado de chocar con alguien- Eso tenlo por seguro, así sea una simple nota. Él lo apreciara como su más grande tesoro—Bajo la vista hacia la nena y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Lo juras?—La duda aun la inundaba. Miró a su madre con esperanza. Siendo que para ella lo que su madre le dijera, sería cierto.

-Lo juro – Dicho esto, ya se encontraban frente a la librería. – Vamos, ve y escoge el álbum—Le señaló el pasillo donde se encontraban y la nena fue corriendo hacia aquel lugar.

Pronto la nena escogió un álbum. Era grande, de un color beige con la decoración de unas azucenas en la esquina inferior izquierda.

La madre pasó al mostrador para pagarlo. La nena se quedó observando un libro que llamó su atención. Lo tomo y leyó el título "_Caperucita Roja"_.

-¿Lo quieres?—Su madre se acercó a ella— ¿Me lo prestas un momento?—La nena le dio el libro y observo como su madre se dirigía asía las cajas. Pronto regreso con el libro en las manos y se dio a la nena – Ahora es todo tuyo—Le dijo.

La nena miro el libro con cariño. Aun no sabía exactamente la razón por la cual ella quería el libro. Lo que si sabía era que quería que su padre se lo leyera todas las noches.

Pasaron por una cuantas tiendas más para finalmente dirigirse al estacionamiento y embarcarse en el coche.

Pero… no todo sale como lo planeas.

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado nwn**_

_**Si demoro en actualizar... es por la escuela u.u asi que... no se me deseperen n.n**_

_**Espero sus reviews nwn**_

_**Sin mas... Beshitos de chocolate**_


	3. 2: Si Dios existe, proque sufrimos

**Konbanwa n.n/**

**Realmente me alegra que les este gustando :D eso me anima un monton. Por fin los ansiados hermanos Sakamakis apareceran... aunque no estoy muy segura de como me quedo el cap u.u espero les guste uwu.**

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

**hanna: Jejeje... de nada. Pudes preguntar lo que desees nwn. Lo siento si te perdiste un poco... en este capitulo te perderas mas nwn_  
_**

**LOLITA GOTICA: Gracias nuevamente. Me aegra resibir esos reviews tan largos... es como woa owo y eso me hace feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo nwn . Fuera de eso Ñe... aun no es momento para ello e.e no estas lista para saber quien fue jeje. Disfruta este cap n.n**

** .yui21: Aquí el tercer cap ;9 Disfrútalo nwn/**

* * *

CAPITULO 2.- Si Dios existe… ¿Por qué sufrimos tanto?

Ambas… Madre e hija bajaban las escaleras tomadas de la mano. Sus rostros reflejaban felicidad.

Yui era la hija de Yuu Komori una exitosa novelista y Haru Komori dueño de un pequeño negocio que pronto se extendería en la misma ciudad.

Muchos de sus allegados, llegaban a sentir envidia; entre ellos estaba él. Observaba como la nena y su madre bajaba por las escaleras y preparaba a los otros tres.

Aquellos tres, no se sentían cómodos con lo que iban a hacer. Pero tampoco podía desobedecer a aquellas personas que se lo ordenaban. Se miraron entre ellos y con una sola mirada comprendieron lo que sentía cada uno de ellos _Tristeza, _ninguno de ellos estaba listo para aquello. Por más que repasaran el plan innumerables veces; se preguntaban ¿Qué pasará si no resulta? Recibieron la señal de aquella persona y salieron en escena.

Cuando la mujer. Que ya se encontraba manejando el coche, se aproximó a ellos sin predecir lo que sucedería a continuación. Un pelirrojo se posiciono a mitad del camino fingiendo no percatarse de su presencia usando unos audífonos, causando que la madre se espantara y frenara de forma brusca.

Lo primero que hizo fue, fijarse en que la nena no estuviera dañada. De pronto pudieron oír como otros dos chicos se acercaban; ambos vestían de negro y se cubrían el rostro con una máscara. Ambos golpearon el cristal con un bate.

-¡Salga del auto!—Ordenó uno de ellos. La mujer tenía miedo, no por aquellos tipos ni por lo que le pudiera sucede a ella; sino más bien, por su hija. Aquella pequeña que se encontraba en el asiento de al lado y que miraba asía enfrente con horror. Salió del coche.

-¡Acérquese!—Ordenó el otro chico. La mujer presintió que conocía aquellas voces. Pero no podía estar segura; no podía en primera, creer que aquello le estaba sucediendo a ellas. No podía moverse, sus piernas no le respondían. Temblaba.

En un acto rápido subió al coche nuevamente y acerco a su hija al asiento del conductor. Pronto sintió como una mano la tomo de la cintura y la separo de la menor.

-¡Solo haga lo que le digamos!—Seguido de aquellas palabras sintió como era golpeada en el estómago. La nena miró aquella escena con horror. Llevó sus manitas a su boca y comenzó a llorar.

-Más vale que te calles, mocosa – Se acercó uno de ellos de forma amenazante. Su estatura era un poco más baja que la de los otros dos. Tomo a le nena del brazo y la jaló bruscamente haciéndola caer en el asfaltó frio del estacionamiento. La nena soltó un pequeño quejido por el dolor.

El chico la miró sintiéndose mal por lo que acababa de hacerle. Él nunca se había comportado así, se sentía extraño… pero en el fondo lo disfrutaba. La alzó, tomándola del mismo brazo lastimándola más.

Se giró para ver cómo le iba a su hermano el castaño. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que el esposo de la mujer aparecía y golpeaba a su hermano. Pero eso no duró demasiado ya que su otro hermano apareció y golpeó al tipo con un tubo.

La mujer y la nena no dejaban de llorar. Simplemente, nunca creyeron que esto les sucedería a ellos. El hombre cayó al piso y comenzó a sangrar. La mujer miró a aquel era su marido, deseando que estuviera bien. Quería arrodillarse junto a él, pero por más que luchaba no lograba que aquel hombre la soltara. Sus gritos eran de desesperación y de dolor; principalmente de dolor.

La nena chillaba desamparadamente. No podía procesar lo que sus ojos veían. Su madre luchando por soltarse de aquel tipo y su padre en el suelo, sangrando. No podía ser escenario más desgarrador para un niño de casi diez años. Golpeaba a aquel otro hombre que la cargaba como si de un peluche se tratase con desesperación. Lloraba y pataleaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, su garganta se volvía rasposa.

La desesperación, el dolor y el miedo eran expuestos en este lugar, eran totalmente tangibles en el aire. La mujer había caído desmayada, pero ellos sabían que aquello aun no terminaba.

Se acercaron al chico de cabellos lilas que la sostenía y le ataron manos y pies. Le colocaron una mordaza y cubrieron su cabeza. La nena aun forcejeaba mientras la introducían en una camioneta negra. Nadie se encontraba en el lugar. Nadie los pudo ayudar. Simplemente nadie vio lo ocurrido.

Los tres chicos subieron al coche, nerviosos. El peli-rojo tomo el lado del conductor, a su lado estaba el de cabello marrón y el peli-lila se quedó en la parte trasera con la nena.

Dentro de la camioneta había un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, la nena hacia poco se había quedado dormida.

-Ayato-kun… ¿Crees que alguna nos reconoció?—Pregunto el castaño a su hermano el pelirrojo

-Lo dudo, traíamos puestas las máscaras… es imposible—Contestó con un tono indiferente, pero sus manos temblaban frente al volante.

-Si nos llegaran a reconocer… papá… - La voz del peli-lila se quebró, no quería saber más acerca de eso.

-¡Calla Kanato!—Grito Ayato molesto –Maldición dejen de pensar en aquello, suficiente tenemos con que la zorra que tenemos por madre nos espere allá.

-Tienes razón…- Kanato desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Había oscurecido, aquello le preocupaba… pero tampoco quería alterar más a su hermano.

-Ayato, será mejor que te des prisa. A comenzó a oscurecer—Sugirió el castaño mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-Lo se Raito—Dicho esto aceleró y se alejó entre la oscuridad de un inmenso bosque.

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado nwn**_

_**Malas noticas... en estas dos semanas entrantes, comienzan mis examenes... lo que es igual a nada de tiempo para escribir... Despues de eso sere toda suya.**_

_**Espero sus reviews nwn**_

_**Sin mas... Beshitos de chocolate**_


	4. Chapter 3: Confucion y ¿la nena?

**Konochiwa! OuO **

**No me maten pliss! **se esconde tras Subaru** Se que me ausente DOS MESES cuando dije Dos semanas... uwu mis mas sinceras disculpas... mas abajo les dare el link del grupo que cree en el face para los avisos y eso.. hay pueden enterarse por que no he ectualizado.. y apartir de ahora ((hoy sera mi ultima actualizacion aqui... por el momento)) actuañizare ahi. No les quito tiempo y disfruten el cap... no me convence demasiado...((Ya salio el sensualon Suabaru *Q* ))**

**No respondere reviews pero muchas gracias a todas las que mandaron n.n/**

* * *

Capitulo 3:  
Despues de alrededor de media hora; Yuu despertó. Desesperada busco a su alrededor, pasó su mirada por todo el lugar con la minima esperanza de encontrar a su hija.  
Miró el cuerpo de su esposo, aun manchado de sangre y se acerco a el de forma lenta y temerosa; sentía sus piernas temblar, su rostro reflejaba temor y en sus ojos aun habia rastros de lagrimas.  
-Cariño... por favor... despierta- Movío el cuerpo de su marido de manera leve, él aún respiraba. Aquel golpe no lo había matado, pero si lo había dejado inconsiente.  
Comenzó a abrir sus ojos y alzó su mano al rostro de su mujer con pezades.  
-Estoy, bien - Intento levanterse, pero tras esto hizo una mueca de dolor. -¡Hay!  
-Tranquilo.. no te esfuerzes, por favor  
Ambos estaban preocupados... no sabían que había pasado despues de aquel alboroto; cuando ambos recordaron, se miraron y dijeron al unismo:  
-Yui... - sus voces y miradas lo decian todo. La mujer se lanzó a los brazos de aquel, su marido; mientras soltaba infinitas lagrímas.

-¿Que a pasado aquí?- Un hombre que parecía ser un guardia de seguridad del centro vio al hombre en el suelo. Tomo su radio y dijo-Hombre herido, necesitamos una ambulancia- Se acercó a inmediatamente a la pareja y preocupado le cuestiono a la mujer-¿Que les ha sucedido?- Separó a Yuu de su esposo y observo que ella tambien estaba lastimada  
-Sabe donde esta mi hija- Su voz aun era debíl. El hombre la miró extrañado -¿De que habla señora?- "claro que lo se... pero este era el plan" pensó aquel hombre mientras intentaba sentar a Haru.  
-Mi hija y yo... acabamos de salir de comprar, pero de la nada unos chicos aparecieron y... me aleje de ella por un momento... ellos me golperaron- ante esto, el hombre desconosido la miro... "Esos mocosos... les dije que no la lastimaran" pensó.  
-¿cree nesecitar ayuda medica?- inrerrumpio el relato de Yuu y tomó su muñeca mostrando la herida... a causa de una navaja -Se ve profunda  
-No es necesario... primero quiero encontrar a mi hija... ella debe estar demasiado asustada- Inconsientemente llevo una de sus manos al pecho y una lagrima escapo sileciosamente de su ojo izquierdo -Solo es una niña... ella no merese estar en esas condiciones...  
Pasado ya un rato llegó una ambulancia y se llevó a su esposo. Ella se quedó a declarar con un oficial.  
- Bien señora...- el oficial albino la miró fijamente  
-Komori. Yuu Komori  
- Usted me dice que las atacaron en este estacionamiento... pero como es posible que nadie alla estado aqui- La miraba de forma fria.  
- Este estacionamiento... no suele ser muy solicitado-Se sentía nerviosa, sus manos shban ante la atenta mirada del oficial -Es algo a si como un estacionamiento fantasma... suele darme privasidad  
-Bien, al parecer sabian que usted frecuentaba este estacionamiento-Apuntó aquello en una libreta- Las seguian, en pocas palabras- Dejó de escribir y alzó se vista hacia Yuu- ¿Nunca notó algo como eso?  
Ella calló, de pronto todo aquel nerviosismo Desaparecio y fue donde se dio cuenta de que aquello era verdad. Ella se habia estado sintiendo observada desde asia seis meses atras... pero siempre creyó que aquello era una total locura.  
-¿Señora Komori? - El albino la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Lo siento, yo... no lo se... aun no... -Bajó la mirada  
-Bien... creo que se debe a lo que acaba de pasar- El oficial saco una tarjeta- Si llegan a llamar a su casa, conteste con normalidad. No se desespere, cuelgue despues de escuchar la oferta e inmediatamente llamé a este numero. Soy Subaru Furukawa, estare a sus servicio.  
Sin mas, la llevó al hospital donde se encontraba su marido y se despidio.

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado nwn**_

_** groups/264185240437315/ - aqui el link del grupo desde donde estare actualizando por ahora u.u manden solicitud de ingreso y con gusto las acepto :33 o a mi face **_

_** Coral127 - solo avisenme y diganme quienes son pliss n.n**_

_**Espero sus reviews nwn**_

_**Sin mas... Beshitos de chocolate**_


	5. Chapter 4: A veces es malo confiar

**Konbanwa n.n/**

**Lo seee... me perdi demaciado tiempo... mil disculpas... ahora estoy en un internet pero lo hago por que vale la pena.**

**Como no me da tiempo de contestar sus reviews... aqui el cap. Posiblemente dentro de unas semanas ya tenga mi lap y ya me ponga al corriente y les adelante musho -3-**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: A veces... el mal vine de los más cercanos a ti.**_

En el hospital...  
Yuu se encontraba en la sala de espera, no hacía mucho que había llegado. Una enfermera le informó que su esposo estaba bien, solo fueron unas leves heridas superficiales y el golpe en la cabeza no le había causado ninguga contusion o formado algun tumor.  
Despues de un rato lapareció un doctor de apariencia ciertamente intimidante. Miraba con atencion unos papeles.

-¿Familiares del señor Komori?- Alzó la mirada dejando ver unos ojos rojos a travez de unas gafas.

- Aqui- Se levanto lentamente y con cuidado. El doctor la miró y le hizó una seña para que la siguiera. Así lo hizo.

- Sra. Komori... su esposo esta bien, me parece que puede retirarse en este momento- Le informó mientras caminaban a traves de los pasillos del hospital

-Me alegro- Suspiró aliviada.

- Si despues de unas... 72 horas comienza a sentir dolor en la zona del golpe, le pediría que no lo pasara por alto- Giró su rostro asía Yuu - Podría ser algo más grave  
Finalmente llegaron ante una puerta con el numero 5214. El doctor la abrío de forma lenta

- Sr. Komori, Le traigo buenas noticias- Yuu se acerco a la cama de Haru y le tomó la mano derecha- En un rató se le dará de alta, le he dado unas indicaciones a su esposa y... sin más por el momento me retiraré- Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se giró a la pareja -Por cierto, mi nombre es Reiji Tachibana - Sin esperar respuesta por parte de los presentes salió de la habitación.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-;-;-;-;-;-;-*-*

En algún lugar en medio del bosque...  
Los trillizos no habían bajado del auto, no querían saber que es lo que pasaría una vez entraran con la nena; pero si sabían que pasaría si no lo hacían.

La casa que se encontraba frente a ellos no tenía ningun aspecto sospechoso, en su lugar el lugar era bastante acogedor... era su cabaña, aunque casi no la frecuentaban y estaba a nombre de ellos. No era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña.  
Sus miradas eran triztes, era mas que obvio que ellos participaron a la fuerza. Ellos deseaban nunca haber hecho aquello. Ellos querían que aquello no se le hubiera ocurrido a su estupido tio y aun más que su padre le estuviese ayudando.

El pelirojo aferró sus manos al volante con notable ira.

Ayato miró a Yui, se había quedado dormida a mitad del camino.  
-Kanato, ¿como se encuentra?- Lo miró a travez del retrovisor

-No parece que vaya a despertar en un buen rato... no despues de todo el esfuerzo- Kanato bajó su vista asia la nena y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

El castaño intento decir algo optimista... pero simplemente no funsiono.

-Si corremos con esa suerte de que sus padres tengan el dinero que nuestro tio narcisita cree que tienen... seguro terminara pronto-Miró a su hermano; él sabía que eso podía suceder, era claro... pero que pasaba si no... ¿se rendirían y terminarían con todo de forma rápida? Sincerente él lo dudaba. Al final pronuncio la pregunta más dificil - ¿Y si no es así?  
La nena comenzó a moverse en su lugar. Ellos se alarmaron.

-Será mejor irnos - Con ello se Dio por terminada la pequeña "reunion" dentro del automovil y todos salieron de este. Ayato y Raito se fueron por delante, mientras Kanato cargaba a Yui fuera del auto.

En el porche se encontraba una mujer bastante voluptuosa, vestía de forma más discreta lo cual le incomodaba un poco; usaba un pantalón de mezclilla recto, una blusa sencilla de color violeta y sobre ella una chaqueta de cuero. Su cabello lila oscuro caia agraciadamente hasta sus caderas aclarabdose en las puntas; ella era su madre, los miró... o mejor dicho la miró. En cuanto se acercarón lo suficiente la mujer se acercó a Kanato y le quitó a la nena.

-Me alegra que este bien- Le sonrió a su carita durmiente, aunque se notaba en su voz un toque de desden y desprecio asia la nena.

-Ella... estará bien, ¿Verdad? - Kanato se atrevío a preguntar, miraba a la que era su madre de forma nerviosa.

-Claro que si- Miró al peli-lila - Aunque para que eso pase... ustedes tambien deben ayudar - Su mirada se volvío fría y amenazante. A Ayato ya no le importaba, el era un constante objetivo de ellas; Raito simplemente la ignoro y Kanato bajó la mirada con nerviosismo, con su mano derecha buscó la mano de uno de sus hermanos tomando la mano izquierda de Raito.

La mujer entró a la cabaña de forma rápida. Tras ella entraron los hermanos, se sentían pésimo por aquello despues de todo ella erá su prima.

En la casa de la Familia Komori...  
La pareja Komori acaba de llegar a casa. Se encontrarón con un chico rubio.

-¿Ese es Kou?- Le preguntó Yuu a su marido.

- Eso parece, aunque me sorprebde se supone que es su día de descanso- Haru caminaba lo más rápido que su cansancio y dolor le dejaban. Yuu le seguía el paso. Pronto el chico se les acercó con notable preocupación.

-Sr. Komori, Sra. Komori- Habló agitado. Yuu lo miró intrigada. Haru le indicó que prociguiera - Han estado hablando a la casa unos tipos que dicen tener a... - Kou se detuvó a mitad de lo hiba a decir. Con solo ver las expresiones de sus jefes le bastó para saber que aquello que les estaban diciendo era cierto.

En silencio Kou ayudó a Yuu a llevar a Haru a la casa. La ama de llaves los recibió agitada y verdaderamente asustada  
-Christa-san tranquilizate, encontraremos la manera de rescatar a Yui -Le repetía constantemente a la joven de cabellos blancos y hijos rojos el chico rubio.

-Esperemos que vuelvan a llamar- Yuu miraba el telefono con cierto toque de tristeza y anhelo.

Hasta que prontó volvió a sonar...

* * *

** Las dejo mis amores n.n lo siento si es muy corto**

**sin mas... Beshitos de chocolate n.n7**


	6. 5: A veces,hacemos cosas,que no queremos

**Konochi waa! jeje nwn**

**Con algo de esfuerzo y aprovechando hago tarea en el ciber les traigo el cap. **

**Les agradesco a las que me dejaron review en el cap anterior y sin mas les dejo la historia... disfruten**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Hay ocasiones... en qué haces cosas... que no deseas._**

**EN LA CABAÑA...**  
Los tres chicos siguieron a su madre de cerca; la nena comenzaba a dar indicios de despertar en cualquier momento, de vez en cuando se acomodaba en los brazos de la mujer. En más de una ocasión pronunció las palabras "mami", "papi" y "los quiero".

Aquella mujer la llevo hasta el sótano, donde se notaban unos pequeños cuartos. Uno era la "habitación" donde dejarían a la nena y el otro cuarto parecía un pequeño medio baño. Una vez la recostó en lo que parecía un camastro, se dirigió al peli-rojo.

-Permanecerás aquí hasta que ella se despierte, cuando lo haga solo trata de calmarla, dale algo de agua de seguro con eso se tranquiliza, una vez eso pase avísame- Su voz sonaba sería, su mirada era amenazante y su postura era parecida a la de un soldado de alto rango. Él solo logró asentir. Justo cuando su madre planeaba cerrar la puerta tras ella, se detuvo- Por cierto, no hagas nada estúpido- Cerró la puerta sin esperar una respuesta. Seguida de ella iban los otros dos hermanos.

-Mamá...- la voz del castaño salió con inseguridad y timidez; ella le dirigió una mirada indiferente. Él continuo hablando- No le pasara nada ¿verdad?

La aludida reflexiono, sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Tampoco es que ella pensara ocultarles ciertos puntos de todo aquello; claro que les diría tanto lo bueno como lo malo que podría llegar a parles... tanto a ellos mismos como a la nena.

A pesar de todo ella y su esposo solo hacían aquello para saldar una deuda del idiota de su hermano. Solo aceptaron unirse a aquello ya que según su cuñado les daría lo que sobrara de aquel rescate. Aunque si ella lo pensaba bien, Haru era su hermano de pila. No; era su hermano, recordando lo poco que estos le contaron a ella siempre estuvieron juntos ya que sus padres murieron poco después nació Richter. Estaba totalmente segura que si alguno de ellos le pedía el dinero, este se los daría sin pensarlo mucho. No lo conocía muy bien, pero en las pocas ocasiones que llegó a relacionarse con él, no parecía una persona que se negara a esa clase de peticiones... mucho menos si sabía que corrían peligro de muerte.

Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ella no era de la clase de personas que se andan con rodeos cuando van a decir algo, no es como si le importara mucho el cómo reaccionara la otra persona. Ella solo decía lo que veía. Aunque ella tampoco se hacía de santa, sabía de sobra que eso no se le daba.

Si ella les decía a los chicos; le preocupaba en lo más mínimo el cómo responderían, sabía de ante mano que ellos no dirían nada.

Le dedicó una sonrisa; que a pesar de verse inocente era totalmente lo opuesto y eso Raito lo sabía. Lo que dijera a continuación no sería nada bueno.

-Todo depende de su familia- Dejó caer aquellas palabras como si de una pluma se tratase. No se detuvo siquiera para componer aquella respuesta. Su voz resultó a su oído grave y feroz. En pocas palabras más exactas, indiferente y amenazante.

El castaño se tensó_. "Espero que todo Termine pronto"_ pensó. Siguió nuevamente a la que se hacía llamar "madre". Miró de forma discreta a su hermano Kanato y susurró:

-Esto no pinta para nada bien- El peli-lila le miró con notable tristeza

-Eso es algo que ya sabíamos... ¿no es así?- Los ojos del menor se notaban cristalinos. El castaño se acercó a abrazarlo.

-Desearía que no nos hubieran metido en esto

**_CON LA NENA..._**  
Ella se movía de forma lenta en aquel lugar. A vista del peli-rojo parecía tener una pesadilla. Ayato se sentó a su lado y la recostó sobre su regazó, la nena pareció calmarse. Él le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente. Sus cabellos rubios no se podían apreciar bien dada la escasa luz del lugar, pero se sentían suaves.

- De seguro tus padres, mis tíos... han de estar realmente desesperados- Soltó una risa pesada. Hasta aquella situación le parecía patética, pero no tanto como el engaño que su "madre" pretendía con su padre. Era más que claro que la ramera de su madre estuviera engañando a su padre con el idiota de su tío... pero vaya gustos hay en la familia, hermanos peleándose por una simple zorra.

Ayato se asustó cuando la nena comenzó a levantarse.

-¿Mami? ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?- Se sentó como pudo y miró a Ayato -¿Quién eres?

-Yo...-Se había quedado sin palabras; no sabía cómo contestar, ni mucho menos que decirle. De pronto la nena comenzó a sollozar.

-Tú... ¡me alejaste de mamá! -Sin saber qué hacer, alcanzó a cubrirle la boca para callarla

-Tranquila... no te hare daño. Solo no hables y no hagas ruido, porque si lo haces eso quiere decir que no eres una niña obediente- La nena aún estaba asustada. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué le decía aquello? Eran las únicas preguntas que giraban en su cabeza.

-¿Me ayudaras?- la nena asintió - Bien... te soltaré, pero no hagas ruido -volvió a asentir. Acto seguido él la soltó.

-¿Quién eres? - le preguntó en voz baja. Ayato se dirigió a una esquina lo suficientemente alejada donde no hubiera tanta luz

-Soy Ayato... aunque no creo que me conozcas. Te traeré algo de agua- Sin esperar una respuesta salió de la habitación.

**_UNA HORA DESPUES..._**

La puerta se abrió de golpe causando un ruido sordo. La mujer de cabellos lilas se encontraba sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro mientras uno de sus hijos (Kanato) le cantaba, dirigió si vista a la entrada.

-¡Regrese! - Exclamó el Guardia del centro comercial. Era un hombre delgado y alto; sus ojos eran de un rojo intensó, su mirada resultaba intimidante. Pero no al grado de preferir evitarla. Su cabello era un poco largo, era de un verde bastante oscuro... casi negro. Aun usaba el uniforme de guardia

.

-Ah~ me alegra que hayas vuelto Richter- Su voz sonó melosa y seductora al mismo tiempo. Ella se levantó del sillón dejando a un lado el libro y haciéndole una seña el menor de silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado Cordelía?- Se acercó a ella de forma rápida casi desesperada y la tomó de la cintura -¿Me echaste de menos acaso? - Besó a la peli-lila sin esperar respuesta de su parte. Ella simplemente lo correspondió sin pensarlo demasiado entregando a aquel beso lleno de deseo por parte de aquel que se hacía llamar, su cuñado.

Los dos hermanos miraban aquella escena con asco ¿Es que acaso a ella no le importaba que en cualquier momento su esposo llegara y la encontrara en aquella situación? Raito se acercó a su hermano y le tapó los ojos como en muchas ocasiones ya había hecho.

-Ella... des...portó- Susurró de forma entrecortada debido a aquel beso - Ayato esta con ella- Se separó de él y acomodo su ropa.

-Entonces comencemos con esto- Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y se alejó de ella desapareciendo en las escaleras que daban al sótano.

Entró a la habitación tapándose la cara con una máscara y observó como la nena al verlo se alejó y apegó más a la pared. La poca luz de la habitación no le permitía apreciar de forma correcta el rostro de la nena. Le indicó a Ayato que se retirara. Ayato se marchó de la habitación con notable enojo, el dejarlo a solas con la niña no de parusía de lo más correcto.

Una vez Ayato se hubo retirado del cuarto, Richter se sentó a un lado de la nena.

-¿Quieres hablar con tus padres?

**_EN LA CASA KOMORI..._**

El ambiente era triste. Todos se encontraban en un profundo silencio, llegaba a ser incluso sepulcral. Kou incluso se sentía devastado al igual que Christa, aunque muchos comiencen a creer que posiblemente ellos fueran los causantes o las mentes maestras tras el secuestro. Ellos consideraban a la nena como su hermana en caso, de Kou y como su propia hija, en el caso de Christa.

Simplemente Kou se sentía impotente, molesto y sobre todo triste. La idea de que alguien fuera capaz de hacerles algo así a los Komori. Es decir, ellos a pesar de ser una familia acomodada, nunca se intentaron ver de forma superior a los demás. Siempre fueron amables con todos y no vivían de manera ostentosa. Eran una gran familia, unida y con un gran amor fraternal. Kou rió amargamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Definitivamente estaba en contra de las personas que sin más decían y profesaban que Dios nunca se equivocaba, que todo pasaba por sus acciones e incluso aquellas que solo decían "Dios solo hace justicia Divina". Para él eso era injusto, simplemente no había algo de lógica en ello, para Kou en estos momentos TODO era un error por parte de aquel ser invisible, creador del ser humano y la tierra llamado Dios. Era más que claro que aquellas personas que hablaban de esa manera sobre un tipo que ni siquiera se sabía de forma concreta su existencia no habían vivido algo como eso.

Kou recorrió la casa con cuidado. Observó que aquel lugar que antes estaba Lleno de risas y un ambiente relajado. Se encontraba en silencio y frío, Haru y Yuu no pronunciaban palabra alguna, Christa estaba nerviosa. Se acercó de forma lenta a Christa y la abrazó.

Christa se sentía a ella misma muerta en vida y por supuesto el ambiente de la casa en esos momentos no le ayudaba en mucho. Sintió los brazos de Kou a su alrededor y correspondió, se vio en el borde de las lágrimas. Christa pensaba que todo aquello era como una bomba que simplemente se detuvo y explotó causando todo ese desastre. No soportaba ver a los Komori así, no sabiendo la clase de personas que eran, no lo merecían. En especial la nena, ella era solo una niña ella no debía pasar por esas cosas. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kou.

Los Komori no estaban mejor. Después de todo se trataba de su hija, lo que más les frustraba era que se la llevaron frente a ellos y... no pudieron impedirlo. Buscaban una respuesta una explicación por más absurda que fuera sobre el "¿porque?" Les pasaba eso... todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

Haru aún se encontraba lastimado, no podía moverse bien. Yuu era un completo manojo de nervios.

El teléfono sonó rompiendo de forma brusca aquel silencio. Yuu entró en un estado de pánico y Haru... Kou se acercó y descolgó el teléfono.

-Casa de los Komori. ¿En qué puedo servirle? - Intentó sonar calmado para no enloquecer a Christa y para que Yuu no comenzara a llorar.

-¿Se encuentra el Sr. Komori? - La voz al otro lado de la línea era distorsionada. Frunció El ceño. Miró a Haru quien asintió levemente con la cabeza, Kou le extendió el teléfono.

- ¿Que desea?- Su voz salió serena. Miró de reojo a Yuu quien le miraba expectante. -¿Quién es?

- No es necesario que lo sepa. En cuanto a lo que quiero... ya debe saberlo ¿no? O al menos debe tener una idea de lo que espero de usted - A pesar de la voz se oía distorsionada, Haru creía reconocerla.

- Solo di que es lo que quieres- Apretó con fuerza el puño que tenía libre. El tipo que hablaba al otro lado río de forma corta y burlona.

- Así me gusta... sabes, quiero que esto sea tan rápido tanto como tú. Escucha bien - Haru tragó en seco. - En una semana iras al parque del centro y dejaran una maleta con 10,000 dólares y creo que no es necesario decir que no debe llamar a la policía - Sin más colgó. Haru se giró lentamente en dirección a los demás.

- ¿Qué le han dicho?- El rubio fue el primero en acercarse a él.

-Quieren 10,000 para dentro de una semana... - Su mirada estaba perdida. Yuu se acercó lentamente a su esposo y lo abrazó.

- Todo estará bien- Trato de animarlo.

-Pero de donde sacaremos esa cantidad de dinero en una semana. La mayoría lo utilizamos en el nuevo negocio - Abrazó fuertemente a Yuu. Todos estaban en estado de impotencia.

- ¿Por qué siempre creen que tenemos dinero?- Se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su esposo - Bebemos llamar a la policía... quizás

- Dijeron que no llamáramos a la policía... - Bajó la mirada al piso.

-Siempre Dicen ese tipo de cosas - Tomo el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y fijo su mirada en aquellos ojos color miel - Confía en mi- Haru solo asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Está bien, llama a la policía

Kou les dedicó una sonrisa algo forzada y Christa simplemente se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de tomar.


End file.
